Aura of the Avengers
by Ir0n Wolf1x
Summary: My version of the show with my own character and what would change with someone new in the mix! Read and find out how my character tries to change the avengers and how they change him.


**(A/N- Okay I had this thought while I was taking an exam and thought to myself that I might as well as give it a try. Alright so this story is going to follow the cartoon show Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes so if you've never seen it I'd recommend going and seeing it because it's not a bad show if you want to kill some time. Anyways I do hope that you enjoy the first chapter of this story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel because if I did I would be really fucking rich (sigh)**

**Chapter 1: Alex Kings**

It was a casual night for the people of New York expect for one lone person walking down the streets in some black shoes and blue jeans and a black hoodie. The man continued to walk ignoring everyone's talk about some big UN meeting that was supposed to happen here tomorrow _'whatever that is anyways'_ The man thought as he turned a corner and walked into a park to go take a seat on a nearby bench.

Now to most people not knowing what the UN is probably ridiculous but for our lone friend it was only normal after all he had only been awake for the three days he counted. "Come on Alex think who are you?" Alex told himself as he threw off his hoodie to reveal his dark brown eyes and somewhat unruly short black hair. Alex massaged his temples as he grew somewhat frustrated _'All I can remember is that my name is Alexander Kings but then after that it all goes blank!'_ he thought looking up at the moon up in the nighttime sky hoping for an answer only to get none.

Alex for the life of him could not remember who he was before three days ago and since then his life hadn't been exactly easy as he ran into multiple people who had tried to mug him thinking him to be some defenseless man who they could take advantage of. Unfortunately for those people though they soon found different when they were beaten up and made fools of with a special power Alex found he had after someone tried pulling a gun on him. His power so far consisted of making solid objects out of this strange white energy that he had.

Alex would have continued to sit there had he not heard someone scream and some lady being chased by two pursuers. _'I should probably help.' _Alex thought as he got up from his seat and made his way over to the person in trouble. _'What a pain' _Alex thought to himself as he finally caught up with the two people who had by now tackled the woman they were chasing.

"Just give us your money and no one has to get hurt!" the bigger of the two demanded as he tried to grab the woman's purse but she kept an stone grip on it as she punched the man. "Ah you bitch you'll pay for that!" The man said as he punched her in the face causing her to bruise and let go of her purse.

"Come on man we've got the money now lets get out of here before someone see's us." The smaller of the two said finally speaking up looking down both sides of the street.

"I'm afraid that it's a little to late for that trash." Alex insulted them making his presence know to the two muggers who looked on the other side of the street to see Alex glaring daggers at them.

"You better stay away unless you want us to get you two!" Declared the big one taking a step forward with the smaller one right behind him.

"I'd like to see you try." Alex dared them to carry out their threat as he narrowed his eyes and his hands became enveloped in the white energy that had slightly spooked the muggers but they were either very stupid or very brave. Alex was betting on very stupid as the big one charged him head on and tried to hit Alex in the head with the purse he had just stolen. "Yep definitely stupid." Alex commented as he dodged the sloppy attempt of an attack and grabbed the man's arm twisting it until he heard a crack and then kicking the man feet from out under him. _'That's one down'_ Alex thought as he threw the stolen purse with one hand near the woman who was still on the ground and outstretched his other arm in the other muggers direction with his hand still covered in the white energy.

"What the hell are you doing?" The smaller mugger questioned as he took a few steps back and was about to run when he was hit in the stomach by a sledgehammer made out of white energy floating in the air with no one holding it.

"Just a good person taking out the trash." Alex said as he formed a rock made out the same white energy behind the muggers head and slammed it against him knocking him out making him fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Pathetic." Alex stated as he shook his head at the two muggers on the floor and looked over to the woman who was still on the floor probably knocked out from the blow to the head. _'I'll be with you in a minute'_ Alex thought as he looked at the woman and then back at the pathetic muggers he had just fought. Grabbing both men one in each hand Alex dragged them over to a lamp post where he formed a chain and tied them to it _'I don't really know how long this will last but hopefully long enough for someone like the authorities to come and get you' _Alex frowned at the thought when he realized that he had no way of contacting said authorities. When he suddenly looked over to the woman still on the ground _'Hmm I'm sure she has one of those phone things that people use to talk'_ Alex thought as he walked over to the woman and lightly shook her trying to wake her up.

"Miss you need to wake up." Alex said with a worried look on his face as his eyebrows crunched together at the lack of reaction he was getting from the woman when suddenly she began to slowly stir.

"What the hell?" was the first thing the blonde woman said as she opened her blue to meet brown eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as he slowly brought her up to a sitting position and for the first time since he saw her actually take in how breathtakingly beautiful she was with her long wavy blonde hair, the curvature of her body in all the right place with her shirt not doing very well to hide her assets that resided under it, and those sparkling blue eyes that were staring at him that had him briefly entranced before Alex quickly snapped out of it trying to find somewhere else to look at but in his mind he still couldn't get those eyes out of his head.

"Yeah I think so." She answered slowly getting up with the assistance of Alex. "Those guys just got the jump on me." She said as she looked at her clothes and sighed at the how dirtied they were due to her being on the floor. "So where are the garbage anyway?" she asked with a scowl on her face as she asked about the muggers with Alex simply pointing behind him where the two were currently tied to street lamp. "Did you call the police?" she asked him turning her head away from the muggers and focusing back on him.

"Uh, no I was making sure you were okay." Alex answered getting a smile from the woman.

"Thank you…there aren't to many good people like you out in the world. She said as she pulled out her phone and dialed 911 "but I guess I'll call the police now since I'm alright." She stated as she flicked some hair out of the way revealing a bruise that was beginning to form around her left eye due to punch she had received earlier.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Alex stated once he saw her eye more carefully getting a nod from the woman who was currently on the phone with a police officer. Running back toward the park where he noticed earlier that there was a water fountain Alex threw off his hoodie and his shirt drenching the shirt in the cold water. Once it was nice and wet Alex grabbed his shirt and his hoodie and ran back to where he left the beautiful woman. _'I hope this helps her eye'_ Alex thought as he made his way back and when he arrived noticed that she was slightly blushing at the sight of him without a shirt.

"Here this might help your eye." Alex said taking notice that she was now off the phone so he handed her his wet shirt, which she gently applied to her eye.

"Thanks it actually does help." She thanked him and they stood there incomplete silence until the police arrived with there sirens blaring.

"Took them long enough." Commented the blonde somewhat annoyed with how long it took them to get here getting a chuckle from Alex.

"Alright well I guess I'll be taking my leave now." The Alex said as he threw on his hoodie and began to walk away getting a shock look from the woman that he would want to leave so suddenly.

"Wait what's your name?" The blonde asked toward the retreating figure of the person who saved her.

"Alex Kings." The simple reply she received as he continued to go farther and passed under a street lamp that shone on him in the dark night showing that he had already put up his hood.

"Oh…my name is Sha-" but was cut off as a police officer her tapped her on the shoulder making her turn to him "Hold on give me a sec" she quickly said and then turned back but saw that there was no one there anymore "Oh well bye." She aid putting her head down.

Alex was currently running down a street when he turned a corner into a dark alley where he had decided to take up residence since there was some cover if it ever rained _'why did I give her my name?'_ Alex asked himself before shaking his head _'whatever it doesn't matter'_ Alex thought to himself as he rested his head on the wall already feeling sleep take over.

The resulting morning wasn't his most pleasant but then again he had slept on the street so he didn't expect to feel too amazing when he woke up. _'I guess I could go for a walk'_ Alex thought as he lifted himself up and began walking not really knowing in what direction he was going.

Alex had been walking for some time when he came across some large building with multiple flags in front of it _'oh that's right these flags each resemble a country in the world'_ Alex thought as he stared at them with his hands in his pocket surprised with how peaceful he felt just standing there. Unfortunately it was deemed that his feeling of peacefulness would not last as the ground began to shake making Alex stumble and stumble back _'What the hell is going on?'_ Alex thought as he looked all around him and then back to the building to see some robot with a skull as it's body begin to drop off soldiers who began to fire at the security in blue who were quickly being overpowered.

"Might as well as lend a hand." Alex said out loud as he ran over getting in between the two sides and created a huge wall "Get any wounded out of here!" Alex shouted at the stunned guards who quickly nodded and began to get out of there carrying any who were hurt.

Turning back to his enemies Alex narrowed his eyes as he concentrated his strength and out of his wall come out multiple white spears that launched themselves straight at the enemy connecting with a majority the soldiers. Alex was feeling pretty good until he saw the large robot lift one of its legs to squash him _'oh that is so not fair'_ Alex thought as he let go of the wall and threw himself to the side just barely dodging the leg when Alex saw the big gun on its head turn and aim right for him.

Widening his eyes Alex stared at gun when he noticed a bird fly right behind it "Maybe you'll have a harder time hitting a flying object." Alex declared as he concentrated and in a second there were large white wings attached to his back, which lifted him into the air just in time to dodge the cannon.

"Whew that was a little to close." Alex stated as his new wings continued to flap behind him when suddenly a blue beam crashed into the robot destroying it. _'What the?' _Alex thought as he turned his head to see a flying man in a red and yellow robotic suit. "What's up?" Alex called over to what he hoped was his ally.

"Who are you?" the man asked as turning to the hooded man.

"I could ask the same to you." Alex stated making the man move his head back in shock.

"Wait you really don't know who I am?" he questioned not believing it "Don't you watch TV or something I'm Iron Man!" Iron Man exclaimed surprised that this guy with wings didn't know who he was.

"Yeah sorry sort of uh…new here I guess you could say." Alex said with a smirk on his face, which Iron Man couldn't see due to his hood covering his face

"So you can take care of yourself am I right?" Iron Man asked as he looked down at the multiple Hydra soldiers with whit spears in part of their body like their legs or arms and surprisingly none seemed to be fatal which was good since he didn't really want to have to babysit this new want to be superhero.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine." Alex stated as his hands were covered with energy again and a glowing sword appeared in them.

"Good because it looks like we have company." Iron Man said when three green balls smashed into the ground and transformed into three dark green ugly robots. "I'll take point." Was the last thing Iron Man said before he charged right into the fray smashing one of the robots into the wall of the building and putting his hands inside it mouth before unleashing his repulsors inside completely blowing off its head "Are you going to just stand there looking dumb or you going to help?" the man in iron asked the hooded hero.

'_This guy…sure is full of himself.' _Alex thought as he flew straight down at one of the machines that tried to blow fire at him that almost got him but Alex managed to fly to the side before grabbing his sword in one hand and manifesting a shield in his other hand and to block the incoming fire. Once close enough Alex slammed the shield into its face and sliced at its arm with his sword happy to see it strong enough to cut through it. _'Well if that worked then surely this will work…right?' _Alex thought as he made his shield disappear and grabbed the sword with both hands before swinging with as much strength as he could muster and Alex was rewarded with the robot's head rolling on the floor a second later.

"Wow nice job man." Iron Man commented as he landed next to him letting out a whistle as he kicked the head of the robot before looking at the last one "First to kill it breaks the tie?" Iron Man asked as he pointed at it with his thumb getting a nod from Alex.

"I just hope you don't cry when I beat you to it." Alex joked getting a laugh from Iron Man. Alex was starting to like this guy more and more.

"Let the best Man win then." Iron Man claimed as he shot a repulsor from his hand at the robot in front of them but a frown crossed the face of the man within the suit as he did a full scan of the Hydra bot in front of him and the ones that had already fallen.

Seeing this as his chance to get the last kill Alex quickly closed the distance on foot already letting his wings disappear and was a bout to slash at it when its eyes began to glow and the fired to green beams at him. Luckily for Alex though he was able to block the beams from hitting him as he let the beams hit the sword causing them to deflect harmlessly into the sky. Unfortunately though Alex was not prepared for the punch to the stomach he received sending him crashing into Iron Man who was still cursing about someone stealing something of his again.

"Hey watch it." Iron Man said as he got up from the ground making Alex roll off of him.

"Hey not my fault! How as I supposed to know he could shoot lasers out of his eyes?" Alex yelled defending himself as he got back up and dusted himself off.

They both then turned back to the robot when suddenly blue energy beams rained down from the sky and onto the robot "Hey who did that?" Alex shouted before looking up in the sky to see a flying fortress "They're on our side right?" Alex asked turning to his armored friend who nodded.

"Yeah they're known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and their job is to protect the world but to be completely honest they can be real assholes when they want to." Iron Man said as three man droids dropped down from the sky fortress.

"Iron Man and other super human stand down!" commanded the one in the front of the other two.

"I'd rather not you know? Just my personal preference…I'm sure you understand." Alex said as he raised his arms ready to get into another fight when the green robot from before got up and Iron Man tried to raise his hands to warn them but the man droids took that as a sign of aggression and opened fire on the two. Luckily Iron Man quickly took control of the situation as he blasted the three man droids hard enough to knock them down and then used a much larger repulsor beam that came from his chest to destroy the last green Hydra robot

"Holy shit that was awesome!" Alex yelled as Iron Man walked over to one of the man droids and ripped its helmet off.

Staring at the helmet for a good second Iron Man felt like crushing it in his palm but decided against it and turned to the person who had been there to help him while S.H.I.E.L.D. was taking it's sweet ass time getting here. "You should probably go like I said earlier these guys can be really assholes when they want to be" Iron Man said getting a nod from Alex who was grateful for the advice as he began to run away before he created new wings and flew off into the distance. Once he was out of sight Iron Man looked up and flew straight at the helecarrier.

Iron Man then decided to make his own way in as he blasted as hole large enough for him to fit into straight to the control room. "You want to explain this Fury?" he demanded angrily as he threw the man droid helmet at Fury's feet. To show how angry he was he then dropped down to the ground and marched right up to Fury "You stole my tech." Iron Man declared not caring about the gun that was held to the back of his head that he was sure Maria Hill was holding thinking that she had got the drop of him. _'I have bigger problems to deal with.' _He thought already having made a plan in his head to not only disable the weapon Maria was pointing at him but also all the other weapons the other agents were holding and now pointing in his direction.

"Tony Stark! Step away from director Fury now." Maria said still holding her weapon to the back of Tony "if he moves open fire." Stated Maria getting all the agents to place their fingers on the riggers of their weapons.

"You now you really should make up your mind first you say step away and then you tell them to open fire on me if I move." Tony said in bored tone not wanting to deal with her right now. "You're sending me some mixed signals here."

"Stand down!" Fury ordered his agents who showed some hesitation but in the end lowered their weapons.

"But sir he attacked the man droid unit." Hill complained still holding her weapon.

"He saved them Maria and he saved the United Nations with someone else's help while we were on a wild goose chase. So stand down." Fury ordered the last part with a voice that practically demanded obedience and obedience was exactly what it brought as Hill finally lowered her pistol.

"Good puppy." Tony mocked her making her narrow her eyes at him in anger at being made fun of.

"But Tony while we are on the subject who was the person who helped you against Hydra?" Fury asked as he put his hands behind his back.

"Don't never really got to the name exchanging part of our little date." Tony said sarcastically hoping to get a rise out of Fury and any other agents.

Fury however shrugged it off "Where is he now Tony?" Fury asked him wanting more information on this mystery person.

"Don't know. All I know is that I told him that he should get away." Tony said truthfully getting a rise out of Hill once again.

"And you didn't think for a second that we would have liked to question him?" Maria Hill demanded wanting to grab her weapon again but restrained herself.

"Oh no I thought of that possibility…which is why I choose to tell him that he should get out of here." Tony said as he crossed his arms "Seemed like a good person and I didn't want you to trick him into joining you with your pretty words Fury." Tony finished as he pointed the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Understandable Tony but you have to imagine that whoever he is I'll meet him someday." Fury pointed out as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but not today and we are getting off topic." Tony said as he got into the face of Fury "You let my technology leak to Hydra and those Hydra dreadnoughts were about two degrees off your man droids." Tony accused getting worked up again at the thought of his technology being stolen and used for nefarious purposes.

"Those man droids will save lives Stark and when you withhold resources from us like you have been then you are simply giving the advantage to groups like Hydra." Hill stated.

"Your just not getting this are you?" Tony said as his facemask lifted to reveal his face that many women in the world worshipped. "Weapons don't solve problems they only make them worse!" Tony declared and then turned to Hill "And by the way Ms. High and Mighty I'm not the one letting stuff slip to the other side giving them the advantage! That is apparently your guys' job." Tony raised his voice while glaring daggers at the co-director before turning back to Fury.

"Wake up Stark how could thing get any worse. You've seen the stuff that's out there. You can't do this alone, you're only one man." Fury said jabbing at Tony's chest plate to try and drive his point home.

"One of me is more than enough." Tony stated as his faceplate closed back down covering his face "And in case you forgot I wasn't down there alone." Tony finished as he turned around and began to walk away while saying how he would get his technology back on his own when the agents in the room pointed their weapons at him. "You really want to go down this road Fury?" Tony stopped walking and turned his head "because that was the Tony Stark that you wanted so bad talking to you just now but if your soldiers fire then you'll be dealing with a very angry Iron Man" Tony stated not having time for this shit.

Not waiting for a response Tony continued walking daring any of the agents to fire at him "Oh and by the way there are a bunch of injured Hydra agents down there thanks to that other guy." Tony said as he walked through the doorway and with that Iron Man had left the room.

"Wonder what the rest of the day has in store for me." Alex said to himself as he landed down in a random alley when he felt he was far enough. Touching the floor Alex let his wings disappear into nothing and walked out of the alley with his hood still up covering his face.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your opinion the rest of Alex day was rather normal with him managing to scrape together enough money to get some food from a place called McDonalds _'This food isn't half bad' _Alex thought as finished what he was eating and walked out of the place with a bottle of water.

It was getting late when Alex walked by what looked like an expensive restaurant with the TV on. Now the TV being on wasn't what really grabbed Alex's attention it was what they were showing _'hey that's me.'_ Alex thought with a smirk on his face at being on TV fighting side by side Iron Man. It was going quite well as Alex watched the fight to see where he could improve when he saw him be punched into Iron Man and that a piece of his jacket had been ripped. _'I should be more careful' _Alex thought as he looked at his side and sure enough there was indeed a hole. What Alex wasn't ready for though was a little kid to be staring at the hole in his jacket and to look back at the hole in the jacket of Alex on TV.

"No way." Alex heard the kid say not getting the attention of his parents who were glued to the TV screen.

Not wanting any unwanted attention Alex simply put his fingers to his lips silently asking the kid to be quiet about it. The little kid seeing this nodded his head so fast that Alex was a little worried that it was going to snap off. Once he made sure that the boy wouldn't start say anything Alex quickly turned away and began to walk back to where he had been sleeping recently.

While it wasn't necessarily late Alex felt as thought he had quite the eventful day so he softly rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes thinking about what the events of today could bring for him in the future until he fell asleep.

The next day Alex woke up slightly better than the day before since he rested all the ay until about noon he guessed considering how high the sun was. "Well today will probably just be an average day!" Alex exclaimed throwing on his hood since it had fallen off in his sleep. Expecting it to be just a normal day Alex decided to take a walk through the streets when suddenly the wind picked up. Alex grabbed his hood and held it down with one hand while he used his other to block the huge random increase of wind when he saw what was the cause of it. A small green tornado that was moving through traffic not caring if it hit anything or anyone _'I really should stop going for these walks of mine they seem to only get me into trouble.'_ Alex thought as he let out a sigh but rose an eyebrow when he saw something small following the green whirlwind let out a small yellow blast a the green whirlwind that seemed to not bother it until it was some distance away and turned back around only to stop and glare at the small thing that had shot at him.

"Did you just shoot at me?" The man in green armor asked laughing at the idea "Oh that was a mistake. Nobody shoots at Whirlwind!" he declared while pointing his finger at what Alex could now see was a small but very beautiful looking woman dressed in a black and yellow skirt.

'_Whirlwind really?'_ Alex asked himself as he shook his head at the somewhat simple name that wasn't really that good in his opinion. _'Well let's see how she deals with this clown.' _Alex thought bringing his mind and his eyes back to the fight when he saw the woman begin to fly around him and shoot more yellow blasts at him from her hands.

'_Man first Iron Man and now this chick… does everyone shoot things out of their hands?' _Alex thought looking down at his hands slightly pouting at the fact all he could do was create stuff out of the white energy _'Ah who am I kidding I'm still awesome!' _he smirked successfully cheering himself up from the previous thought.

Alex's attention was immediately brought away from his thoughts of awesomeness when he saw Whirlwind lunge at the black and yellow super heroine who just managed to dodge him _'alright I've had enough I'm stepping in.' _Alex thought to himself tired of being on the sidelines with a fight going on. "Hey you need any help here?" He asked although he felt it was pointless asking when he saw her blast Whirlwind in the eye making him fall to the floor.

"Uh no thanks you can go back to whatever you were doing civilian." She stated with a kind smile but what she said made him back up in shock.

'_Wow I am no civilian.'_ Alex thought somewhat irked that he was being mistaken for a casual person but then realized with his getup of just blue jeans and a hoodie he probably looked pretty normal. Alex however was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Whirlwind get up behind her "Hey watch out!" Alex tried to warn her but was to late and she was swatted away into a car.

"What you want some of me too you fucking want to be super hero!" Whirlwind shouted as he charged Alex making Alex smirk at how fun this was going to be.

"No don't!" Alex could hear the woman yell as she tried to stop Whirlwind but she wasn't going to make it.

"Don't worry about it." Alex stated creating a long pole and slamming it into Whirlwind "I'm not really as ordinary as you think." Alex finished as Whirlwind was sent flying into a truck.

"Oh." Was all she could say as she flew over to him trying to get a good look at his face but his hood prevented that.

"Uh my name is Janet aka Wasp." She said reverting to her full size surprising Alex but he reasoned that if she could shrink herself then she probably had the ability to make herself grow as well. "Who are you?" she asked with a smile as she stuck out her hand to shake his, which Alex did.

"My name" Alex started but was interrupted by an explosion coming from inside the truck that he had sent Whirlwind into "Will have to wait." Alex finished as he formed wings on his back shocking Janet _'they were useful in my last fight maybe I can use them again here' _Alex thought as he clenched his fists ready for Whirlwind to appear at any moment.

Suddenly Whirlwind ran out of the truck at what Alex assumed was full strength making him to take to the sky "I've had it first the black and yellow bitch and now this hooded asshole! I'll just beat you both into the ground!" Whirlwind shouted his glare switching from Alex above him and Wasp who had shrunken down once again

But Whirlwind didn't get a chance to fulfill his promise as a swarm of bugs swarmed him making Whirlwind swat at them randomly and curse every time he got bit. "I'm afraid you won't be beating anyone in the ground today." Declared a voice from beside Wasp making both Alex and Janet turn in that direction to see a man in a red suit riding a flying red ant

"Hank!" Janet shouted happily while motioning Alex down who simply raised an eyebrow at the small people.

"Janet what are you doing we should leave this to the authorities they can rehabilitate him, he could be a valuable member of society." Stated Hank slightly annoyed with Janet.

"The police can't handle this Hank its up to us!" Janet exclaimed throwing her hands in the air defending her actions.

"This isn't the best use of our time." Hank replied not noticing Alex who just landed on the ground behind them.

"Uh guys I think-" Alex tried saying something but was cut off by Janet who couldn't disagree more with Hank's statement.

"No you're wrong this the best use of our time" Janet fired back pointing her finger at him "This is what we should be doing using our abilities, your inventions to help people!" She said holding out her hands trying to get through to Hank.

"Alright seriously I-" But once again Alex was cut off this time by Hank who felt he had to speak his mind.

"Science helps people not fighting!" Hank argued back not liking how enthusiastic Janet was about fighting.

"Ahhhh you're not getting it!" Janet yelled at Hank making Alex sigh as he slightly slumped down somewhat tired of the two interrupting him.

"No, you're not getting it. You're not trained for this stuff and-" except it was Hank this time that was cut off by Alex who grabbed them both.

"Okay I'd hate to break this up but you guys have to move!" Alex shouted as he pushed them aside and out of the way of the sharp flying objects Whirlwind had sent flying at them. Alex just barely had enough time to dodge them himself after pushing the two out of the way and because of that he earned several cuts on the side of his body.

"Ah damn it!" Alex cursed as he looked down and saw the blood flowing down his side.

Seeing one down Whirlwind turned and charged at Janet who was now full sized and sitting on the hood of a car. Unfortunately for the green villain he was met with a yellow blast of energy to the face.

"I know it's not a game Hank." Janet stated as she helped him up from the grown after he grew back to normal size "but there are people who need our help and like it or not there are people out there who are trying to make this world a better place on their own already." She finished letting go of Hank and going to help Alex off the ground. "We should get you some help." Janet told him with worry in her eyes as she examined the cuts on Alex.

"She's right you know and S.H.I.E.L.D. should be here any second now." Hank said making Alex shake his head and gently get out of Janet's grasp.

"Thank you but I've already been told to steer clear of those guys after all the last time I met them they weren't the most nicest of people." Alex said as he formed a knife out of his energy and cut a piece of his pants off to stop whatever bleeding was left.

"Wow what was that-" Hank was about to go on asking him how he did that energy thing when Janet elbowed him in the side. "Oh right sorry uh who told you to steer clear of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Hank asked him when Alex formed wings on his back once again and Hank had to resist the urge to try and study what the energy was on the spot.

"Iron Man." Was the simple reply from Alex who lifted himself off the ground a few feet.

"Tony told you to stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Janet asked him as she shrunk her size and flew up to him.

"Yeah said that they could be real jackasses when they wanted to be." Alex said but turned his head quickly when the Helecarrier came into view in the far distance "sorry but I'm going to go now." Alex stated turning around about to fly away but before he did he turned back around to look at Janet and raised his hand to give her a high five. "You sure kicked that guy's ass back there Janet. I wouldn't mind working with you in the future."

"Yeah it was fun we should definitely do this again sometime." Janet replied happily as she gave him a high five and flew back down to Hank and watched as Alex flew away.

"So who was that guy?" Hank asked her making Janet widen her eyes and smack herself on the forehead.

"Well we never got to the part of him giving his name but he did say that it would have to wait so now the question is for how long." she replied as she put her hand on her hips and looked to the Helecarrier.

Some time later Hank could only describe how he felt as frustrated. First he tried to talk to Fury about how the people at the Big House were being treated and now Fury had gone and changed the subject to recruiting them. To be completely honest Janet seemed a little to happy when he offered this. "Don't bother Fury your only interested in having your own super human soldiers…I can understand why Tony told that hooded person to steer clear of you guys. I would have done the same." Hank stated getting annoyed at the fact that Fury would even offer this to him.

"You guys just played hero and now you want to call it quits?" Fury asked crossing his arms shaking his head at Hank. "Dr. Pym you have created so much and with our labs you would have all the resources you could want." Fury tried to tempt the scientist side of him but from the look on his face he could tell Hank wasn't taking it.

"I'm not going to build you weapons. You already have Stark for that." Hank narrowed his eyes at Fury but was shocked by what he heard next.

"Actually Hank Tony stopped making weapons a while ago. He's apparently in the energy business now." Janet said figuring Hank would like to know

"So Tony stops making you weapons and what you come to me to take his place?" Hank questioned happy that Tony was out of the weapon making business but angry that Fury would try to make him take his place as their weapon maker.

"You know what I was going to show you what that man was trying to steal or who he was working for but if you would rather complain about how he and the other bad guys that we capture should have comfier mattresses then you two should go home. We'll be right here continuing to make the world safe." Fury told them and with that Hank gave him one more look of frustration before turning to leave.

"Sorry" Janet said as they walked away trying to lighten the mood but it didn't really seem to work.

Alex was flying around but all the moving was not really making the cuts on his body feel better at all so he decided to land on top of the roof of some building and by land he meant crash and fall face first onto it "I'm just going to lay here" Alex told himself as he gave a quick glance at his body taking note of how some of the cuts were deeper than others. "I'm sure I'll be fine" Alex told himself as he laid down and closed his eyes trying to relax hoping that no one would notice him up here even though it was the middle of the day

**Chapter End**

**(A/N- Okay so that is the end of the first chapter I hope you people liked it and if you did make sure to follow, favorite, and review if you have comment or question. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!)**


End file.
